More then one
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: Naruto is not the only Jinjuriki in the leaf village, and it's the one person he did t expect. Different summary inside, read and review. Yaoi, malexmale, M for a reason ppl. NO FLAMERS PPL, they will be used to cook my food * *
1. Chapter 1

Me: Alright here's an attempt on a Naruto fanfic. I know I have a lot out right now, but someone got me wanting to do a fanfiction on this.

Momo:....you and your fucked up liking to make crack pairings.

Nel: How did you know the pairing???

Momo: I'm part of her!!!!!!

Nel: OH! Right -**Hits forehead-** Keep forgetting that..

Momo: BTW Nel Why are you here this is a _Naruto_ Fanfiction?

Nel: Nothing better to do, besides you need help don't you

Kami: -**Coughs, and has a sickly tone- **Right so Momo shut it *Goes back to be after grabbing water and medicine

Momo:....Fine anyway people lets get going

Me: Right well fans please let me do the honor of saying R&R

**Disclaimer(Naruto): **HELLO!!!!!!! Heh Crescent here doesn't own anything, luckily teme doesn't either, but it would be fun if she did own some of this!!!!!!

**Extras: **"Talking", **'**_Thinking_**', "Kyuubi/Koko talking", **_"Naruto/Ibiki talking to Bijuu"_, _**'Mental link between other Jinjuriki'. **_

The Bijuu are Humans when the Jinjuriki meet with them, but can turn into their demon for when necessary.

**Age: Naruto 16**

**Ibiki 25**

**Pairing: **Ibiki Morino/Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze (I know seems like a weird pairing, but I like this pairing, just adds to my unending weirdness/uniqueness!!!)

**Summary: **Morino Ibiki, or the first examiner, is nothing special right?? NOT! He has a secret, like many others, Ibiki is a Jinjuriki! He happens to be the vessel of another nine tailed beast, the Kokono no Kuma (Nine tailed bear). He knows what Naruto goes through and wants nothing more then to help him, but he doesn't know what he can do. He keeps an eye on Naruto as much as he can and one days saves him from the villager latest threat. What will spring up from there??

**Title:** More then one

**Prologue**

Morning rose over the hills, the sunrise was a bloody crimson. Anyone who knew what went on before the moon left its post knew that the sunrise signaled that blood was split that night. Everyone knew, they knew too well, for it was they who made the blood touch the streets of their village, their home. It happened numerous times before, sometimes daily. They mainly harmed on of the villages occupants, a boy by the name of Uzumaki, Naruto. Naruto loved the village despite how the villagers treated him. He didn't care about his own well being, he lived with it all his life anyway. He was currently just arriving back to his so called "home". It was nothing more then a run down apartment that should have been destroyed long ago. No hot water or clean space in the whole interior. Namely it was horrible such and it had what looked like rats and termites. The walls were a sickly yellow as was the ceiling, the floor was patchy with rotten floor boards. He didn't care anyway, just as long he had some place to go and heal.

**'**_At least I'm home_**'** Naruto said to himself. He pulled himself up from the floor, his legs were broken in a few places, but it wasn't the worst thing that happen, he was luck that there was a fire nearby or something else would of happen. He leaned against the walls, ignoring some holes that got patched up a little since the last mob raid of his home, and found his way to his bed. His bed wasn't much, just a normal singular size twin. The only problem was that it was too small for him, his feet dangled off the end nearly a foot, but he didn't complain, it was comfy and supported him. He didn't bother clicking on the light when he entered just closed the blinds and pulled the comforter over him and fell into a restful sleep, healing quickly thanks to something inside him that was placed in him at birth. A Bijuu by the name of Kyuubi no Kitsune or the nine tailed fox. The demon made sure he was healed and protected as best as he could, but the demon couldn't protect him from everything, mainly when there was a group and he wanted to rip everyone apart for harming his kit, Naruto, he wouldn't because of Naruto and then there was the verbal abuse and also emotional break downs that happened rarely, but still happened. He wasn't a miracle worker, but he did what he could, he just wished that someone would keep his kit safe when he was helpless. He couldn't stand seeing Naruto sad, and he knew better then everyone else that his soul was on the verge of completely sealing itself from the world. He hoped someone would save him soon.

"**Someone please save him" **Kyuubi prayed within his cell.

Me: Well there is the beginning of it. Love it? Hate it? Tell me I'll take criticism, just no **FLAMERS!!!**

Nel: All flames will be used for roast our snacks and food, other times will be mocked on the next page!

Momo: Right well people what are you waiting for -**Grabs shuriken and covers them in oil and lights with a lighter-** Review or you get one of these!! -**Sees Gaara come in the room with Naruto-**

**Both:....**


	2. Ch 1 Meeting Once again

Me: Heh right well here is the next chapter, had it written already and got board.

Momo: Right -**Still holding shuriken**-

Nel: Put those out Momo

Gaara:...Why are we here?

Me: You are here to help with the introduction Panda-chan!!

Gaara: Better then raccoon at least...

Naruto: Heh right so lets get this going! -**Smells Ramen from next room and leaves**-

Gaara:....R&R -**Temari enters room**-

Disclaimer(Shikamaru): Troublesome....Crescent doesn't own Naruto....Asuma-sensei you loose -**Puts shogi piece into play and wins**-

**Extras: **"Talking", **'**_Thinking_**', "Kyuubi/Koko/other talking", **_"Naruto/Ibiki/other talking to Bijuu"_, _**'Mental link between other Jinjuriki'. **_

The Bijuu are Humans when the Jinjuriki meet with them, but can turn into their demon for when necessary.

**Age: Naruto 16**

**Ibiki 25**

**Summary: **Morino Ibiki, or the first examiner, is nothing special right?? NOT! He has a secret, like many others, Ibiki is a Jinjuriki! He happens to be the vessel of another nine tailed beast, the Kokono no Kuma (Nine tailed bear). He knows what Naruto goes through and wants nothing more then to help him, but he doesn't know what he can do. He keeps an eye on Naruto as much as he can and one days saves him from the villager latest threat. What will spring up from there??

**Title: **More then one

Chapter 1 – Meeting once again

Naruto woke when the birds started to chirp and the sun was just starting to rise. His body was sore, but it didn't hurt like it would have if he was normal. His legs were back to normal, just tender, and he walked to his kitchen, which was filthy, and made some ramen. He really hated ramen, but it was all he could by, he would like ramen when he had it at Ichiraku ramen bar, other then that he hated it. Quickly scarfing down the food, not even wanting to taste the stuff, it was way past due date, but still didn't cause him harm. He grabbed some clothes, over the years he was able to get something better then what he did when he was a kid, horrible orange jumpsuits were burned the moment he got more clothes. He got a black skin tight shirt, with holes in the thumbs and a wave of crimson swishing through it like tails. A pair of black baggy jeans, which had some chains on it for when he could spin rapidly and cause harm for the hidden kurnai on them. Black sandals and to complete the out fit his black leaf village headband.

His sunny yellow hair shined out in the early morning when he stepped out. Locking the door, he flashed away from the complex and arrived at where he was supposed to meet his team. Arriving he was met with his teammates, Haruno Sakura, the bitch with a forehead, Uchiha Sasuke, a traitor that he brought back to the village, only to be beaten for harming him, and Sai, a unemotional teen boy who had something wrong with him in the head for all the perverted aspects towards Naruto. He knew he was only a little late, only a couple of minutes, and he was left alone, mostly ignored. He hoped up into a tree and waited for the sun to rise and his Sensei to arrive. The wind blew through the treetops, whipping along three scar marks which took place on both sides of his face, making him look like a fox. He enjoyed the coolness and closed his eyes. It was peaceful to him, he loved it when it was like this. His sensitive ears heard Sakura bitching at Sai for talking pervertedly to her precious "Sasuke-kun". It made him sick thinking about it. When he was younger he had a thing for her, but lost interest after a while, he was tired of being made fun of and under acknowledged by him.

"Alright, alright everyone sorry I'm late" He heard his sensei's voice, he felt him coming a while ago just chose to forget about it. He dropped down out of the tree, landing on his feet lightly. Hayate Kakashi was his sensei, a rather lazy and perverted man who read some books by a man called Jiraiya, who was indeed Naruto's godfather.

"Kakashi-sensei your late!" Sakura said in her obnoxious voice. Her sick looking pink hair swished as she moved. Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes at her and leaned against his tree. Ever since Naruto brought him back from attacking the five kages he regretted it, but was happy that he kept his promise to Sakura, even though he didn't care about her that much anymore. Nearly a year ago when he was back, dragging Sasuke, Sasuke was welcomed with opened arms, but Naruto....lets just say Kyuubi had a very _long_ night healing his kit.

"Naruto-kun you can leave for today and meet up with Jiraiya-san and Sai you'll go to Yamato-kun to train, Sakura-san you'll self train and Sasuke-kun you'll be with me to train a little bit more then you'll go self train" Kakashi said, pulling out his Ichi Ichi paradise, volume 25 mind you, leaving his students, and Sai surprisingly, thinking the same thing. **'**_Fucking Perv._**' **

Naruto sighed and left the group. It was always the same now since Sasuke returned, Naruto went off to meet with Jiraiya and train some more, on rare occasions with Yamato or Asuma since they both have wind affinity. Today however it seemed he wasn't going to get to his godfather, the villagers were seeming to be in a horrible mood. He lept out of the way just a Jonin threw a paper bomb on a kurnai. He raced out of the main area, choosing to do them a favor and not have the main street destroyed. When he got on a less occupied street it seemed more Jonin went and gathered to take something off their fowl moods. Naruto sighed and quickly raced to a safe place that was nearby, no one knew how to get their or how Naruto gets there. Turning down an alley Naruto went the Jonin were quickly rewarded with a blank wall.

His day wasn't good. He couldn't understand what was going on in his head, but since he had use henge a lot he often forgot what things looked like on his face. He often hated using the henge on his face and head, scared and burned. He often wondered why he just didn't do the henge and stay his normal form. The voice in his head would remind him.

"**They would know something is up for me healing you jackass" **Ah! Yes that would be it, the voice from hell. He kept his thoughts to himself as he walked around the village. He soon heard yelling and wondered over to where he heard the noise from his enhanced hearing and saw a flash of yellow then a group of Jonin.

**'**_Ah so that's it..._**'** He started thinking.

"Naruto" He said silently to himself as he quickly appeared on the wall Naruto disappeared into(1).

"Ibiki!" A few of the Jonin said in an aw, it was rare he was out of the ANBU rooms.

"What are you doing here Jonin?" He asked, irritated because he knew, he could smell Naruto's fear/sadness and the hate radiating off the Jonin and villagers that joined in.

"Nothing much Morino-san just getting our frustration out" a female villager said, her brown hair swishing in the breeze. Ibiki grew from irritated to anger.

"It wouldn't happen to be the Uzumaki boy would it?" He asked. He knew about the wish for Naruto to be treated like a hero, but whenever he was out of the ANBU rooms he saw Naruto running from mobs of villagers. He wanted to do something those times, but when ever he found Naruto, he was already at his home. After one time he made it his duty to keep Naruto from harm.

"Yes it is, he always shows up at the greatest times" another womans voice said happily, some how still convolving anger. Ibiki grew to furious and then felt the fear radiating off the villagers as another force came into view. A flash of red hair appeared, sand engulfing the wall.

"What was that I heard?" the smooth voice of Gaara came from below. His sea-foam green eyes growing cold. Ibiki landed on the ground next to the Kazekage. Gaara put a mental link between them.

"_**Was what I heard true Morino-san?" **_Gaara asked.

"_**I'm afraid so, they don't know about me, but they will soon if they don't watch it"**_

"_**Easy, we need you to be hidden and be a secret guard for Naruto...he needs it for all he's put through" **_Ibiki silently sighed as he watched the villagers run for their lives. He felt Naruto take notice of the area and decided to leave.

"_**I'll see you later Kazekage-sama"**_ He said and left in a twist of leaves.

Gaara sighed as he watched Naruto come out of the wall. Naruto looked at Gaara and blinked, surprised that his brother was there.

"Gaara?! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. He was beyond happy that his brother from Suna was in the village.

**'**_Maybe Temari-san and Konkuro-kun are here as well!_**' **He thought happily. Gaara Naruto's eyes shine happily. He knew that he (Gaara) and his siblings would make Naruto happy, as they accepted him and didn't turn away. They loved his as a family, not a friend it was much more then that.

"I'm here on Kage business with Hokage-sama" Gaara explained.

**'**_Also to check up on you brother_**'** he added in his mind. Naruto nodded and hugged Gaara tightly.

"I'm glad to see you Gaara....you don't know how happy I am to see you" Gaara heard Naruto whisper. His eyes widen slightly as images of what happened to Naruto since he last saw him entered his mind, thanks to Shukaku and Kyuubi, unknowingly to Naruto. He lightly gapped and felt tears prickle his eyes. Naruto was his first friend and new sibling, he made Gaara happy and Shukaku as well. He had the village of Suna trust him and make him have a better life, but what did Naruto get for everything he got for his work and sacrifices? Pain, more hatred, sadness, loneliness, his soul slowly consuming itself and also his heart breaking, but it was still full of love, understanding, determination, will, and all the things that made up Naruto. Gaara didn't understand it. He was treated worse then anything Gaara could image and still love the village he was born into, love it's occupants and everything else. It made Gaara want to cry and take Naruto far away from the village, protect him, lock him away from the pain in the world, and love him like he needed to be. Naruto was the most kind hearted, loving soul he could have hoped to befriend and join his family and he hated seeing Naruto in pain for everything that was in the village gave him.

"Naruto" He whispered as Naruto let go.

"I'll see you later Gaara, I'm going to go train with Ero-Sanin" Naruto said and will a wave, he ran off. He needed to see Temari and Konkuro quickly. He vanished in a ruff of sand and arrived at the Hokage office. Upon seeing him, Tsunade looked up, her long pale blond hair swished in the sand wind of the room.

"I'm guessing you ran into Naruto and Ibiki am I correct?" She asked. Gaara nodded his head slightly. Tsunade sighed and closed her eyes. Upon opening them she felt Gaara's anger rise.

"Why does he continue to love this village?" He asked. Tsunade closed her eyes again.

"I don't know, I truly hate this village and I want Naruto happy....he loves this village and I only stay and keep this job for him....I would have gave a no a long time ago, but because of Naruto....I'm not going to be part of making him become sad more" She said. Gaara looked at the two other occupants he noticed when he first got in, but didn't acknowledge right away.

"What's with Naru-kun?" Temari asked, her anger rising as well, she loved Naruto as much as she did her other brothers, if not more. Konkuro shook with his anger and wanted nothing more then to rip some people to shreds and paint the streets with their blood.

"I'll show you" Gaara said and Shukaku sent the memories to his brother and sister. They gasped and Temari felt tears slid down her face. Konkuro had it, he turned around and slammed the door open then closed, hurrying to find Naruto or anyone who loved Naruto as part of their family and see if they knew where he was.

Jiraiya sat on the hill watching Naruto train with Shikamaru and Neji. Neither knew of what went on earlier only Jiraiya did from Ibiki. He sighed and watched his godson seem so care free and smiling with his friends, and family. Hinata appeared next to Jiraiya and looked at Naruto ahead.

"Jiraiya-san....why does Naruto seem to be sort of....sad?" She asked. She still loved Naruto, just not in a romantic manner. She got over her romantic love over him when she saw Naruto needed a family, more then a lover. She and Kiba started going out after he confessed to her and were engaged to be wedded. Jiraiya saw her eyes flashing with worry towards her brother.

"Just the villagers....and Gaara arriving" He said. Hinata stiffened. They both knew that Naruto was bother overjoyed and extremely sad that Gaara came to the village. They knew why he was overjoyed, it was his brother after all arriving in the village, but also he would be leaving as soon as his work was finished. Hinata shook with sadness as she wanted to embrace Naruto, but she saw the happiness that was radiating off him and it always seemed to puzzle her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Hm?" Jiraiya looked up at her and saw her face.

"Why does he always seem to be able to smile....even if he's hurting or if people are hating him? Why?" She asked, her voice cracking lightly, but still noticed.

"I don't know why Hina-chan...I don't know" Jiraiya said. Hinata left quickly after, unable to see Naruto's sadness, no mater how great he hid it, it was still there. Jiraiya sighed and looked up at the sky from his point under the tree he sat at.

**'**_Minato...Kushina....what ever you can do....help your son in anyway you can....he's slowly cutting himself off from the world and I'm worried he may not be able to be saved_**'** He prayed to them. He wished so hard that Naruto would be happy and truly safe. He wished that he and a band of people would be able to save him. He jolted up suddenly with the idea in his head, he sat up and called Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru over.

"Naruto go home and rest tomorrow we will join with Yamato and Sai for a new affinity that Sai has" He said. Naruto nodded and smiled brightly, leaving in a happier mood. Shikamaru and Neji saw behind this and waited for Naruto to be far from hearing rang, enchanted range.

"Guys...I have a plan to get Naruto out of here.....I need you and everyone who is close to Naruto here in an hour.....even the visiting people. I'll give you a list of people to find and I'll explain later on what it is" Jiraiya said. Shikamaru and Neji nodded, heading off after Jiraiya gave them the lists. He hoped he would be able to get it into action....or he would go mad and possibly have other join in on the destruction of the village.

Me: REVIEW REIVEW REIVEW REIVEW!!!!!!!!

(1)- Don't ask, just image it happening.


	3. Namely meaning you

Me: Temari!!!!

Temari: Hello Cres.

Me: Sorry for not introducing you last time, but I thought you wanted to settle in

Temari: It's alright and I don't mind at all -**Pulls fan off back and sets it down on the ground**-

Konkuro: -**Sigh**- Anyway lets get started -**Stares at Momo and Nel who ran out of the room after Naruto and Kiba who showed up not long ago**-

Momo: GET BACK HERE FUCKERS!!!!!!!

Nel: MOMO CALM DOWN!!!

Konkuro: -**Sigh**- Well people who read these stories, you know the drill R&R

**Warning: **There is a few OC's in here and will be used out from here on out, don't judge me okay.

**Disclaimer(Temari):** Well hello everyone, and Helllllooooo SUNA! Crescent here doesn't own us, but she has the right to get to know us better then most do! -**Smiles happily**-

**Extras: **"Talking", **'**_Thinking_**', "Kyuubi/Koko/other talking", **_"Naruto/Ibiki/other talking to Bijuu"_, _**'Mental link between other Jinjuriki'. -**_**Flashback/Dreams-**

The Bijuu are Humans when the Jinjuriki meet with them, but can turn into their demon for when necessary.

**Age: Naruto 16**

**Ibiki 25**

**Summary: **Morino Ibiki, or the first examiner, is nothing special right?? NOT! He has a secret, like many others, Ibiki is a Jinjuriki! He happens to be the vessel of another nine tailed beast, the Kokono no Kuma (Nine tailed bear). He knows what Naruto goes through and wants nothing more then to help him, but he doesn't know what he can do. He keeps an eye on Naruto as much as he can and one days saves him from the villager latest threat. What will spring up from there??

**Chapter 2 – Namely meaning you**

**-Flashback-**

**He remembered his first battle when he was in the Chuunin he had to face a man who had the same past as he and Gaara. Naruto faced the man, his hair was long and black, tints of red, yellow and blue hues in it. His eyes were a cold silver with a horrible past, he wasn't a Jinjuriki though, Naruto could since his Bijuu if he was one, but this man didn't have one. Naruto stared at him, his pure cerulean orbs seeking out the man to tell his past, though the man didn't need to say anything to show his hurt and tormented soul. **

"**This battle is between Uzumaki Naruto and Goumon Tama(1)" The Examiner said, looking at both men on the field. **

"**Begin!" He shouted and backed away, from past experience when Naruto was in the exam. Naruto stood back as he waited for Tama to make his move. Tama stared at him for a few moments then took something from his back that was consealed in his shirt. It was a short sword that signaled that he was Kenjitsu(Sp?) and Naruto sighed, this was not his forte yet, he had to train a little more with a certain former seven swords man to do that. When Tama moved from where he stood first, his body moved gracefully to a full extent and swished through the moving air. Naruto saw his movement wasn't that of a normal shinobi or human for the matter, he moved as a Jinjuriki in attack mode, but his chakra didn't change or did Naruto since that a demon was in the area, besides him and Gaara, but that's besides the point, yet here was Tama moving faster then Lee and Gai for the matter near a Jinjuriki level. Naruto moved out of the way of the sword that Tama had, noticing that it was longer then Sai's with a sharper edge and had a tip that made it longer, plus it was dark blue instead of silver. He dodged more, reserving his chakra for when he did need it. **

"**Why aren't you fighting?" Tama asked Naruto quietly, but Naruto heard it. **

"**I have no wish to fight someone with the same eyes as I and a dear friend had at one point in time" He said. Tama stopped in mid step. He glared at Naruto then sneered.**

"**Making fun of me? I DON'T NEED THAT!!" He shouted and sliced at Naruto, and extension of chakra, showing that he had a wind affinity as Naruto did. Naruto jumped out of the way, using his newly training skills of Capoeira. He flipped out of the way and then used his arms to leap to the outer wall. Tama stared at Naruto as he let some of the Kyuubi chakra slip to give him an edge to make it to the wall, the orangish-red chakra lash out in thin lines as if they were the Kyuubi tails themselves. The crowd gasped in relation to what happened last time, they knew he would try something, but it would still scare them from their past, knowing who he was. Naruto ignored them and kept his eyes on Tama, making sure of something, he knew there was only nine Jinjuriki, but now thinking there was never a limit to them only the limit of tails, which was nine. Tama stared at him still with wide eyes. He then glared darkly at him. He released some of his chakra, which was dark green, and he matched Naruto's speed in low level from the first tail. Naruto suddenly felt it. A second soul in Tama, a hurting soul that didn't want to trust anyone. Naruto flipped over Tama and landed behind him, when Tama turned, Naruto placed two fingers on Tama's forehead and chest then closed his eyes. Everything stopped when this happened and Naruto entered Tama's inner tunnels.**

**Tama ran down the halls, his multi-colored hair swishing as he did so, trying to get away from Naruto, who was close behind him. He(Naruto) saw the panic, fear and terror in Tama's eyes. As soon as they went past the last hall, the seal was showed, the cage landed in the vision. Naruto saw a young girl standing behind the walls, her green eyes stared out at them and her short green hair seemed to blow back when the stopped. She trembled slightly, her small body was that of a seven year old. Naruto noticed that she wore a light green dress and a chain around her neck also she had a little cat tail swishing behind her and ears against her head. **

"**How did you get in here and why did you follow me?!" Tama shouted at Naruto. **

"**Believe it or not I'm a Jinjuriki as you are" Naruto said and just as he did Kyuubi appeared in all his glory. His long orange hair, that had yellow crimson and pure red highlights, dark red eyes and slightly tan skin. He was tall, around 6' 7", and he wore a long fire designed Man Kimono. His ears stood atop his head, tall and proud, and his tail was hidden beneath the Kimono. **

"**...Kyuu?" The girl asked, whispering and still trembling. Kyuubi nodded at her, her eyes opened wider and her mouth gapped.**

"**KYUU!!!" She slipped out of her cage, though only so far for the chain, and ran to embrace the high level bijuu. Naruto and Tama stared at them in confusion, many questions running through there mind. Kyuubi patted the girls head and looked at his container and kit.**

"**Kit this is Itsu no neko or Itsu and she's my cousin" He said. Naruto felt his eyes widen at this, same for Tama. **

"**S-S-Sorry for n-not telling y-you T-Tama, I w-was afraid to t-t-tell you" She stuttered. Kyuubi didn't like that at one bit, but just stared at her. Itsu felt it, but didn't answer his gaze. **

"**I'll tell you later Kit" Kyuubi said to Naruto as the world started to fade into the world they came from.**

**Naruto and Tama gasped as they walked back. The crowd was confused at what just happened, they were gone and hour in the inner world, but only a second past out in the real world. Tama stared at Naruto.**

"**What does this mean?" He asked, his hair moved from his forehead, showing his village symbol for the first time, it was the snow village. Naruto looked at him and shook his head.**

"**I don't know...., but I won't fight you Tama-san" He said to him. Tama nodded and both held up their hands. **

"**I GIVE UP!" They shouted at the same time, shocking the crowd at that moment. The examiner stared at them then nodded.**

"**Naruto and Tama give up, no winner in this round" He said, sending both shinobi off to the stands, signaling for the next contestants to come down, which was Konohamaru and a girl from the Grass village. Naruto and Tama stood in the back of the contestants box and stared at each other, not paying attention to the fight below.**

**-End of Flashback-**

That memory was strange to Naruto, he found that there were more then the original Bijuu and that most of them were related to one another. Naruto wished he could leave the village and find them so they wouldn't have to suffer like he, Gaara and Tama did. After that day he formed an alliance with Tama and a few people in the snow village, he didn't want to loose that precious contact with a fellow Jinjuriki, and he didn't want to loose a new friend as well. He couldn't handle the thought of it and wished he could form his own village.

"NARUTO!" Came to his hearing and he turned to see a familiar sight.

Me: YEP Leaving it there, me no good with ending chapters that well

Nel: Alrighty then lets get this on the road

Temari: Heh she's fun -**Wraps arm around Nel**-

Momo: Right well people REVIEW!!!!!!

(1) His name means 'Soul Torture'.


	4. As we fade away

Me: Yes another part for this story I know I updated yesterday, but I can't stop writing, and yes I'm working on the other stories, don't worry about that at all, should update them soon...

Temari: Give her a break, between school, homework, writing these stories are only a sliver of time she can do these.

Nel: Yes give her a break besides.....she can make them awesome if she has more time, but she rushes

Me:....Y-yeah thanks Nel

Nel: NO PROBLEMO!!!!!!

Temari:...well people will you _please_ R&R???

**More: **Itsu meant five sorry for not mentioning it last time

Disclaimer(Konkuro): -**Sigh- Damn....**well I can tell you this.....We don't belong to Crescent.....and we don't belong to you....we belong to Masashi Kishimoto, we only choose to live at her house....it's spacious.

**Extras: **"Talking", **'**_Thinking_**', "Kyuubi/Koko/other talking", **_"Naruto/Ibiki/other talking to Bijuu"_, _**'Mental link between other Jinjuriki'. -**_**Flashback/Dreams- ****"Bijuu talking to each other"**

The Bijuu are Humans when the Jinjuriki meet with them, but can turn into their demon for when necessary.

**Age: Naruto 16**

**Ibiki 25**

**Summary**: Morino Ibiki, or the first examiner, is nothing special right?? NOT! He has a secret, like many others, Ibiki is a Jinjuriki! He happens to be the vessel of another nine tailed beast, the Kokono no Kuma (Nine tailed bear). He knows what Naruto goes through and wants nothing more then to help him, but he doesn't know what he can do. He keeps an eye on Naruto as much as he can and one days saves him from the villager latest threat. What will spring up from there??

**Chapter 3**: As we fade away

"NARUTO!" A voice called out, it was familiar to him. Turning from where he sat, which was at the pier, he saw a flash of pale yellow.

"Ino...." He said lightly to his cousin, by kin. He found out after he was fifteen that he and Ino were cousins, from Jiraiya, and since then he wanted to be close to him, start learning more about his family. She smiled and walked over to him, her blue eyes sparkling at him, full of warmth and acceptance. He smiled at him, his mask slipping for the first time in a few weeks.

"How are you Naru?" She asked. Her long pale blond hair swishing with the slightest movement.

"Nothing much Ino......just thinking mainly" Naruto replied.

"Oh? About what Naru?"

"Mainly if it's right to love the village that constantly hates me for being.....me and if I should leave the village....I don't know anymore" He confessed. Ino looked at him, her eyes became a little sad, Naruto hatted that he made the light leave her eyes.

"Naru...this village doesn't need someone as wonderful as you....the village had you for a solid sixteen years....and they put you down so many times that it's not even funny. I think that you need to be someplace where you can spread your wings and be free, free from the hateful statements, comments, stares and whispers. To be around your friends, family, just people that love you for being alive....so what ever you choose Naru I'll be behind you the whole way and mom n' dad will as well" Ino said, the light returning. Naruto looked at her, thinking then smiled at her again.

"Alright Ino....I'm going to talk to Baa-chan tomorrow about it" He said, ending the conversation and they sat in a comfortable silence.

**-Ibiki-**

He sighed as he sat in Tsunade's office. She stared at him, Gaara standing next to the beside her.

"So...you think it's time to move Naruto from the village Tsunade?" Ibiki asked. Long ago he learned not to call her Hokage-sama as she fully loathed the name. Tsunade nodded at Ibiki, she long ago let him take of the henge. His face was smooth and younger looking then what most people thought was possible for the first examiner, except Anko, Tsunade, Gaara and a few others, very few. His head was not scarred or burned, but was shaved clean and smooth that it reflected a lovely color of the sunset of the fading sky. Tsunade liked this version better then the henge he had to wear, but it was necessary for the village.

"Yes....from what I was told by Ino....Naruto is finally not wanting to take anymore pain from the village and is going to talk to me tomorrow....right now we need to head over to where Jiraiya is....he has gathered many people there and we need to talk so lets go" She said, heading to the door.

They quickly left and headed over to the training ground that was filled with many people, from Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Yuki, namely all around that had gained friendship through Naruto. Tsunade went over to her long childhood friend and looked out at the crowd.

"Fellow villages and villagers, comrades, friends what ever the hell you are to us....we've come to a decision....we are taking Naruto out of here and eliminating Konoha....and starting a new village......a village that allows Jinjuriki and doesn't care what you came through or came from....this is what we have decided" She said, a mummer went through the crowd. The rookie nine, minus Sasuke and Sakura, Gai, Kurinai, Konohamaru and his team, Asuma, Iruka, Kakashi, surprisingly, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chozu, Ayame and her father Teuchi and many others from Konoha smiled at this, hopeful to put an end to the discrimination against many things. From the Mist, Inari, Tsunami, Tazuna, many more and two people who hid in the shadows were in full blown happiness. This was just the beginning from Suna to Yuki all the villages showed their support.

"_Maybe just maybe...Naruto will finally be safe from this village and everything else.....just maybe_**"** Tsunade thought.

**-Sasuke-**

He sighed as he stared at the sky. It was over two years that he killed Itachi..., but now what did he have to live for? He didn't have anything in this village to keep him from leaving, or staying, well...that was a lie, there was one person who couldn't stand leaving again, even if he hid it so well, he knew that it hurt so much seeing his best friend/Rival/Brother being harmed, chased by villagers. He watched from afar, couldn't get close to the boy for the council, he didn't want them to harm the boy, so he acted cold like he did when he was younger, he felt like just a jerk and fucking bastard. He saw the boy who he wanted to be friends with again, and possibly have a decent relationship with, walk by sort of bruised from a fight with the villagers no doubt. Sasuke was pissed now, he hated seeing the angel made of blond hair that seemed to be made of golden grain, deep pure cerulean eyes that put any other blue color to shame and dull in comparison , golden tan skin that shined with his aura when he smiled.

"Naruto..." He breathed out so silently, he couldn't even hear it. He saw something in Naruto fade into existence, slow take over Naruto and it killed him that he couldn't do anything to help him, or Naruto would be in even more pain.

**-Naruto-**

He felt his whole body burn with each push, step, pull and movement that seemed to be the only thing Naruto could do right there for now, and all he could feel. The rest of him was numb and he was tired, so tired it made him hurt more from even feeling tired. In his mind he was screaming out in pain, sadness, loneliness, frustration, depression, coldness, and the feeling he got when he was given a look that made him feel like he didn't even know why he was born. Kyuu sat in his cell and watched the world past by, he felt Naruto's feeling and heard his screams, it shatter his heart and made him tear up. The great Kyuubi no Kitsune, tearing up for his kit that he has come to love like a son, one of his own. He wanted nothing more then to get him safe and out of the village like many of his(Naruto) friends wanted more then anything. A thought went through his mind that made him more sad.

"**Why are you, the villagers that were protected by this boy since the day he was born, denying him the right to love, comfort, companionship, a family, and most of all....the right to live....I wish I was out of here so I could show you my wrath and let you feel Naruto's pain TEN FOLD!" **He roared out of his cage, knowing Naruto couldn't hear it for he placed up a silencing seal from the inside so he could give Naruto his privacy when it was necessary, as well as his. His hair seemed to whip as if they were fire embers sprouting to life from a burst of oxygen from an open window. His eyes burned and he screamed out in frustration and grabbed the bars, trying to break them, though it was useless beyond anything, he kept doing it and doing so till he was panting and had silent tears falling down his face, not knowing that his seal let up and Naruto felt him, letting his own tears fall, though it was only less then five, they still fell.

When he got home, he noticed the door was kicked in and the place was destroyed, many graffiti littered the walls, most saying the normal 'Monster', 'Murderer', 'Demon', 'Fox' and what not a few new ones caught his eyes and made his heart throb. A group of words formed a sentence.

'MOTHER FUCKING FOX, GOD TO HELL, DIE IN A MORE PAINFUL WAY THEN WHAT YOU DID TO OUR FAMILIES!! YOU WERE DEAD TO US THE DAY YOU WERE BORN, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE NOW?!' He shook his head and walked inside. His furniture was completely gone, either burned, smashed or trampled to nothing. He looked around and found his safe in the wall that no one knew about, thankfully, his scrolls were still there from when he had his last raid. He picked them out and put them into a bag. He could no longer live here, this was the final thing to do it. The writing was too much, he never knew his mother and they disgracer her and it pained him even more that they put what he knew into words. So he gathered what little he had left and rushed to the main gates, hidden from view as the sun sat not long ago.

**-Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata and Sai-**

The five of them walked over to Naruto's place to see if he was alright, they got word from Ibiki that he was attacked again and wanted to comfort him, but as they neared they knew something was wrong. Ino knew instantly and ran forward, she saw Naruto's door kicked in, shattered beyond repair, and things strewn about form inside the apartment. Words littered the wall around it and the message stopped he instantly. She trembled in the spot she stood at. Many feelings went through her, anger, sadness, disappointment, furry, and after the message she completely lost **all **respect to the village. The others arrived after her and looked at what she was looking at. Hinata gasped and covered her face in Kiba's chest. Kiba growled in anger and wanted to find out who ever did this and make them pay. Shikamaru felt the same, but one think came to his mind and also Sai's at the same time.

"NARUTO!" They called out and rushed upward. If it was this late and that was up there still, they feared the worst. Sai, thanks to Naruto, had feelings for the first time and he was in rage and sadness as he couldn't find his dearest, closet friend/brother in the place or anywhere near the area. His heart hammered in his chest. A massive wave of chakra filled the village at that moment, as Sai turned outside and saw Tsunade, Jiraiya and god knows how many other people who loved Naruto, outside the place and he saw many, oh so many, feelings going through the eyes of the people, he didn't know where to begin.

"Sai...where's Naruto?...Where's my grandson(1)?" She asked. Sai looked at her and shook his head in sadness, it showed in his eyes as well, so Tsunade knew the worst happened. She felt her heart shattered and through out the village everyone heard the scream filled with many emotions that called out from the 5th's throat and they did care, though not about who it was for and left it be. Jiraiya held Tsunade as she cried and then just as she thought the worst was just beginning, she got good news. Ibiki showed up along with Gaara and looked at the place then at Tsunade.

"Tsunade....Naruto left the village a little over two hours ago" Ibiki said. Tsunade tensed and looked up at him, hope filling her eyes.

"He left? Y-you sure?" She asked. Ibiki nodded and everyone in the area looked at the gates, in each direction then landed on the one they knew Naruto would go out, the one Sasuke went out when he betrayed the village. They knew they needed to do something, and they knew how and when. Tsunade called a meeting to the village, set for in a hour so she could gather her thoughts for a little bit and sighed as she slumped into her seat.

**'**_Naru....please be safe for me...my heart won't take it if you are harmed anymore_**' **She prayed to whom ever was watching over Naruto in the darkening night.

**-Ibiki-**

He was beyond pissed. He felt Naruto's chakra rise, but not in anger, in sadness, he knew Gaara felt it too. He looked around and heard the quiet sobbing as Naruto passed when he went to the northern gates of the village, hearing the clunk of the hay-te it the wall, cracking from the force, and land on the ground, the crack running through the middle of it through the leaf symbol. Ibiki saw it from the area he was at and felt anger rise in him even more then hearing the scream of Tsunade, from a few hours later, he guest she though something bad happened and ran over to the place that was the former residence of Uzumaki, Naruto...one of the most kind heart people in the world, in Ibiki's opinion Naruto was not only kind, he was also generous and courageous, risking his life to bring someone back who betrayed the village and to also stop the Akatsuki from destroying it completely, yet he was treated like this, it burned him to the **core. **

**-Hokage tower-**

"Leaf village....I'm saying this, and only this....this village is the most fowl, cold hearted, unreasonable, crewed beyond selfish village I have ever seen....I never wanted to be Hokage in the first place! I was only here, keeping the comments to myself, because of one boy, now that he is gone....there is nothing from stopping me from doing what I wish I did a long time ago!" She shouted to the villagers, making them scared beyond anything. Bitting her thumb she quickly made the summon for Katsuyu, Jiraiya doing the same for Gamabuta, and they attacked the village, till nothing was left, only the villagers were, and most were barely alive. They felt proud, the summons disappeared and the former Hokage and the group of shinobi left, dropping their Hay-te on the ground as they did, and the slowly faded into the night.

Me: Review please....

(1)- No they aren't related, you should know this people, I just like the idea of Tsunade being Naruto's Obaa-chan


	5. Your life is no more

Me: YES! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMMINGYOUR WAY!!!!

Momo:....Alright I'm going crazy now

Kami: What?!

Momo: You're listening to an Celtic punk band by the name of 'Flogging Molly' and listening to a song called 'Salty Dog' yeah I'm going crazy now -**Walks out of the room and heads to Kitchen**- GET THE FUCK OUT!!!! -**Kyuubi and Shukaku came running from the kitchen in fear**-

Kyuu: She's scary

Shu: It's her time of the month right? -**Looks at me**-

Me: -**Shrugs- **Not my business anyway people please

Nel/Temari/Kami: R&R

Temari: Where's Gaara and Konkuro? And Naruto?

Kyuu: They said that they are having a poker night with the other Summons

Off some where people hear: DAMN IT THIS IS BULL SHIT!!!

Shu: Sounds like Tsunade joined them and so did Manda.....they truly suck at poker

Me: That they do that they do...

**Disclaimer(Kyuubi):** IT IS I KYUUBI NO KITSUNE!!!! And I'm here to say WE NEVER BELONG TO CRES. YOU OR ANYONE OF THE FRICK FANTASIES YOU CREATE!!! We belong to one person and one person we shall ever belong to and if you don't know this person the you are _really_ unworthy of reading about us....

**Extras: **"Talking", **'**_Thinking_**', "Kyuubi/Koko/other talking", **_"Naruto/Ibiki/other talking to Bijuu"_, _**'Mental link between other Jinjuriki'. -**_**Flashback/Dreams- ****"Bijuu talking to each other"**

The Bijuu are Humans when the Jinjuriki meet with them, but can turn into their demon for when necessary.

**Age: Naruto 16**

**Ibiki 25**

**Summary**: Morino Ibiki, or the first examiner, is nothing special right?? NOT! He has a secret, like many others, Ibiki is a Jinjuriki! He happens to be the vessel of another nine tailed beast, the Kokono no Kuma (Nine tailed bear). He knows what Naruto goes through and wants nothing more then to help him, but he doesn't know what he can do. He keeps an eye on Naruto as much as he can and one days saves him from the villager latest threat. What will spring up from there??

**Ch. 4**: Your life is no more

he laid under the canopy of trees, the light shined on him, hiding him from the eyes of the world. Naruto slept lightly and soundly, if that's possible. The sun kept it's child from harm during the day, he need to travel at night so he wouldn't be spotted from people. Kyuubi watched the world whoosh past him, like he was free once again, he enjoyed the view and was glad to share it with his kit. He(Kyuubi) had to speak up to him(Naruto).

"**Kit, we need to find a village, possible we could go to Yuki and meet with Tama and Itsu, or any other village, but we could also start out own village, one that allows Jinjuriki in without people wanting to harm them, one that would show your life passion and strong determination to protect people and live...your choice" **Kyuubi said. Naruto went over the plan in his head, it sounded great, far greater then anything he could think of at the moment and smiled lightly.

"_Kyuu, that is an amazing idea and I will do that, and also I know the perfect place to do so as well, a place no one can find without someone who lives there."_ Naruto's spirit picked up again, hugely since the last time he saw Naruto's eyes shone so brightly. He(Kyuubi) missed the light and was glad to see it again, feeling Naruto's soul speak, if only a little, he was happy it did. The Naruto was off from the spot he sat at.

**-Group-**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Iruka, Kakashi, Ino, Shikaku, Shikamaru, Anko and Ibiki sat up camp for the night, three days past since they left from the ruins of the village. Jiraiya held Tsunade close to him, not wanting her to break down again. The people all around in the surrounding trees, fields and plains, the people who weren't shinobi, or used to be leaf shinobi, walked around giving out food and building up strength, they were glad that Tsunade gave them an hour to get their things so they weren't completely out of things to eat and what not. Ibiki was trying to get a lock on Naruto, but no such hope yet. Anko flicked the last of her dango sticks, senbones mainly, creating a anti-leaf symbol on the tree nearby, which was littered with the same symbol. She then sighed and looked at the starry night sky.

_'Wait for us Otouto(1) where ever you are, I want to find you fast so nothing else happens to you...let us know where you are and lets make our family one' _Anko prayed silently from the point on which she sat in the tree. Naruto was her little brother, the one who saved her and removed her curse seal. She wanted to protect him now like he did her, when she couldn't before. Iruka prayed the same, but a little different. The only thing was the wording, the meaning was the same. He was real worried when he saw the apartment, Tsunade's scream, the destruction of the village, and finding or trying really to find Naruto. Ibiki was called away from the group by Konkuro, leaving the group to their thoughts.

**-Gaara-**

Gaara stood at the point from where you could see across the land. He saw many of his people, the ex-leaf people, Kiri people, Yuki people and many, so many more. He needed to get back to Suna as soon as he could, but he wanted to find Naruto before then, his people could wait. He felt Ibiki coming up from behind.

_**'You were looking for me?'**_ Ibiki said putting up a link. Gaara didn't turn to him, just let Ibiki come up to the point he stood on.

_**'Yeah....feel that?'**_ Gaara asked. Ibiki looked at him questioningly then stood still, letting his scenes go, he felt a chakra signature that was far to familiar to miss.

_**'Naruto....he's near what is he doing?' **_He asked Gaara. Gaara shrugged at him.

_**'No clue, but he's not moving from that spot it looks like it is about two days from here....it also seems like he's busy....building? I don't know he's doing something that will benefit the people he cares for and people he wants to protect...'**_ Gaara said and looked out, seeing the flames grow from each fire, showing each group who was there, who was near by, and who inhabited the area. He closed his eyes and listened at the wind slowly started to play it's silent melancholy lullaby.

**-Ruins of Konoha-**

Sasuke stood on the top of the only thing that stood proudly, the Hokage Monument. He saw nothing of the village, but people and crumbled buildings. It made him happy seeing the people harmed(2). He saw the pink of Sakura's hair and run around to try to heal people as many people were trying to survive, they already lost nearly a hundred people the first day after the attack. He didn't care and he looked forward to way the numerous group of people went after Naruto, the path he went after he went after Orochimaru, for power. He sighed and heard rocks bounce from someone hitting them as they made their way up to where he stood.

"Sasuke?" The person asked. Turning Sasuke saw Sakura walking over to him. He sighed inside as she fell back into fangirl mode, from what he heard after he left she became strong and determined made him happy, now he was depressed again.

"Hn" He said in reply.

"Will you come down and take over as the leader? The people voted, you are the greatest choice since the traitors left and well...you are the only one who can give orders" She said. Sasuke burned on the inside.

"Traitors? Is that what they are? Let me ask you something Sakura....when I left what did you do?" He asked, hiding no venom in his voice. Sakura ignored it, thinking he was made at the traitors.

"I went to the Hokage and asked for people to go after you....I asked Naruto to bring you back. He didn't do so and failed many times, failed the team, me, you...everyone" She said. She knew she was right as inner Sakura was agreeing.

"Failed everyone? No he put everything on the line to bring me back....he never failed anyone....it was the people who failed him from the beginning" He said. Sakura was now confused at this.

"What do you mean? That demon didn't do anything since the academy where he was dead last, to the team he was dead last, to the exams, to the time you left and so on so forth he was dead last, a demon and what ever else he was to this village and all the others he shouldn't have been born if this is what happened" She stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world. The hit was so fast Sakura didn't know what happen. One second Sasuke was standing in front of her looking over the village, the next he face stung, she was several yards away, Sasuke stared at her with cold killing intent in his eyes with a hand raised in the opposite direction from where it hit her. Her eyes teared up from the pain, it stung and felt as if it was on fire.

"S-Sasuke?" she questioned.

"You disgust me Sakura, you and everyone else here if it wasn't for Naruto, I would still be lost in the darkness I was in, if it was for him I wouldn't be here and now that he's gone there's nothing stopping me from leaving again, he is the only reason I stayed in this pathetic place" He said and activated his Sharingan showing his rage. Sakura shook, in both sadness and fear. He didn't stay because of her? It was because of Naruto? The dead last who wasn't great at anything but trouble like the village was in now because of him...that's why Sasuke stayed?

"I-I don't understand Sasuke" She said. Hopefully she heard him wrong, yeah that was it she heard him wrong, it was because he loved her that he came back and stayed not anything else it was because of her.

"I'm going....this is way to pathetic to even talk about, you never deserved to be in the same life as him" Sasuke said and lept off the monument, heading over to where he kept his things. After he grabbed them he went to the gate and threw his hay-te on the ground and ran towards the direction he knew the people and Naruto would be.

**-Naruto-**

He was exhausted as he laid down on the new building that he made his home, the place was coming along great, the thousands of clones he made the village he was making, calling it Kurogakure, or village hidden in darkness. He smiled at the progress he made in only three days it was coming along greatly, all he needed to do was make a few more buildings and ground levelness and he'd be ready to open the village. He smiled as he fell asleep, having great dreams of what will come to be.

Me: YES! He's making a village of his own! Anyway

It means- Little brother

sadistic much??

Momo: Wow.....that was weird -**On meds.-**

Temari**: **I know now be quiet and people

Kami/Nel: REVIEW!!!!


	6. In the darkness we find

Me:....Why did the Sand Siblings make a Journal? They wanted to tell you what goes on at my house....nothing more

Temari: YEP!...I've been hanging around Nel too much

Nel: What about me?

Temari: Nothing Nel

Nel: Alright....ULQUI-KUN!!!!!! -**Runs off**-

Momo:...Did I hear Nel run after Ulqui??

Kami: Yep...well anyway people

Me/Temari: R&R!!!!

**Disclaimer(Kakashi):**....Huh What? -**Puts down da porn**- Um....Crescent doesn't own Naruto....Bleach....or anything else, but the Fanfiction she writes....so don't sue....later -**Picks up da porn**-

**Extras: **"Talking", **'**_Thinking_**', "Kyuubi/Koko/other talking", **_"Naruto/Ibiki/other talking to Bijuu"_, _**'Mental link between other Jinjuriki'. -**_**Flashback/Dreams- ****"Bijuu talking to each other"**

**The Bijuu are Humans when the Jinjuriki meet with them, but can turn into their demon for when necessary. **

**Age: Naruto 16**

**Ibiki 25**

**Summary**: Morino Ibiki, or the first examiner, is nothing special right?? NOT! He has a secret, like many others, Ibiki is a Jinjuriki! He happens to be the vessel of another nine tailed beast, the Kokono no Kuma (Nine tailed bear). He knows what Naruto goes through and wants nothing more then to help him, but he doesn't know what he can do. He keeps an eye on Naruto as much as he can and one days saves him from the villager latest threat. What will spring up from there??

**Title: **More then one

**Chapter 5: **To the darkness we find

**-Ibiki-**

He stood on the hill, watching the moon fall over the horizon and the sun staring to replace it at his back. He sighed and watched the people start packing up for the day to head forward.

**'**_Only one more day...and we will be there_**'** He thought and he jumped down the hill to land beside Tsunade. She looked at him with hopeful eyes. He looked at her and smiled lightly, making her smile.

"We have about a day or two to get to where he is....and from what Gaara and I felt last night he's doing something benefactress everyone here and anyone who will come to it in the future....he's building something just don't know _what_ yet" He said. Tsunade nodded and smiled, making Jiraiya smile as well.

**'**_That's my Grandson(1)_**'** Jiraiya thought as he walked over to the leading group to head out for the day.

**-Gaara-**

Gaara stood near the trees where it was thick, hiding some people who were important to Naruto, who he thinks is else where.

"You have to be kept hidden for a little while longer till we get to his destination understand?" He asked the people in the trees.

"Yeah, yeah I understand....can't wait to see the Gaki it's been what....five years since we saw him last?" Asked a gruff voice in the trees. A flash from a sword moved across the field as it hit the person's back.

"It has been a while...I wonder if he will be shocked since he helped us last...." said a feminine voice beside the next one, though it was muffled by a mask.

"Heh that gaki must be great now since we saw him....he help us a light righ da- I mean sempai un(2)?"asked another person who was getting agitated from waiting around a lot.

"Yes can't wait to see him....surprising he helped us all in one way or another though he hated us in the beginning as did we to him...., but some how we came to terms and it sort of killed me to see him sad after something happened to us...." Said another person who had pink eyes and a flash of green through the trees. Gaara blinked and thought to Shukaku.

"_Shu are they going to be idiots for a while? Or is every Bijuu and Jinjuriki as hyper as **they** are?"_

"**Hell if I know Gaara I haven't talked to them in a few centuries so I wouldn't know what they acted like now a days....though that one is creeping me out"**

"_Thanks Shu"_

"**Anytime Gaara"** Gaara broke the link and thought about how stupid Shukaku was if he didn't know sarcasm that well....though it was sort of his fault for not using it that much. He motioned for the people in the trees to head out to the thicker parts and head to the sides as he made his way up to where the leading group was.

**-Naruto-**

He whipped some dirt off his forehead as he hammered some more nails into the side of walls, putting seals on them and adding chakra into them so they wouldn't break. He then sent out a few Clones to the nearby village to buy some more supplies as well as furniture and what not to fill up the place. He smiled at his work as he quickly made hace to finish his project. It made him happy that this went quickly, thanks to Kyuubi for adding more chakra to him so he could make more clones to do more work. He moved somethings around and pulled out some scrolls so he could do some moving. He smiled as he remembered something from back when he went traveling on his own without Jiraiya for about two out of the three years. He smiled at the memory of meeting someone who was also a Jinjuriki like Gaara and him.

**-Flashback year 1 1/2-**

**Naruto stared at the huge city that seemed to be very prosperous and successful despite the hard times that the lands were facing. Naruto was currently looking for a master to teach him the art of Ice release, Jiraiya told him that he needed to find some Masters of different elements besides his own affinity so he was trying to find someone who knew more about it then Jiraiya did. Sighing he found it a lost cause because he didn't know where on the five elemental countries to find this person, besides the Country of Snow, but he didn't want to disturb Princess Kazahana Koyuki when they were still trying to build their country back up from her uncle's horrible reign. He sighed again then he noticed something wasn't right as there were slight mummers from everywhere that lead to a forgotten alleyway. He decided to check it when people went away from it. They stared at him like he was stupid or what, but he didn't care. Something called out to him as he walked to the darkening alley. **

**He smelt dirt, filth, dried blood that overwhelmed his heighten senses, rotten food and the smell of sadness and tears that seem to be thick that he was able to taste them. He walked a little farther and saw a small figure huddled between some trash barrels that held most of the stench, but the little figure held the blood and the sadness. He walked up a little more.**

"**_Kyuu?"_ Naruto called out in his mindscape.**

"**What is it kit?" he got a reply.**

"_**Something about this small child seems...**_**off****_...like me only this one is more closer to us in demon family talk....what do I do?"_**** he asked his to-san for help. This was the first time meeting someone like this that had the same sent as him and Gaara...it disturbed him.**

"**Just go to the child for now Kit then go on from there" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and walked forward, letting his chakra emit off him to the child in a comforting manner. The child stiffened then relaxed and looked up at Naruto. He was met with sad white eyes, eyes that was colorless that Hyuuga's had color in theirs'. The child still had movement in the white eyes. Naruto thought that the child was blind for a moment, then thought against it since he knew that it could be part of a bloodlimit like the Hyuuga clan.**

"**W-who's there?" Asked a small female voice. Naruto went back to his earlier thought and knew that the now discovered girl was blind. He grew angry at the treatment of this girl. **

"**Hello there I'm Naruto what's your name?" He introduced himself. The girl leaned her head sideways, locating the voice. She then turned back and moved forward a little.**

"**I-I'm called Da" The girl said. Naruto smiled at this as it seemed to fit her.**

"**Gentle huh? Well Da what's going on here?" He asked her. Da sniffed lightly, sort of breaking Naruto's heart. **

"**Th-the villagers here don't like me....they're always mean to me, just because I have no family and the fact that my friend inside me scares them, though she never hurt them!" Da said quickly. Naruto knew right away what it was.**

"**You're a Jinjuriki right?" Naruto asked.**

"**That's what they call me at times" She said. Naruto chuckled lightly at this and went forward.**

"**Well Da....I know how you feel" **

"**R-really? What do you mean by that Naru?" She said, already settling for friendly terms with him, sort of knowing that he wasn't lying and was kind hearted, someone who wouldn't hurt her.**

"**For one I'm a Jinjuriki as well" Da gasped at this, her eyes widening at this. Naruto smiled again at this and went forward, getting closer to her.**

"**And secondly I had a similar childhood as you did because of my friend inside me, though I call him my To-san because he's a father I never had" Naruto said. Da tilted her head as if talking to someone. She then smiled and stood up, her little feet cut up from rocks and broken bottles. Naruto was getting a little angry at the people here for do this to a small, innocent, blind girl who never harmed anyone. **

"**Naru....who's your To-san? My friend wants to know" She asked. She was no taller then about 4'3" and seemed to be around 7 years old. Naruto smiled as she put her hands up, looking for walls for her to keep a hold on. He grabbed her small cold hands, she was _so_ malnourished. **

"**My To-san's name is Kyuubi no Kitsune"**

"**KYUUBI?!" She exclaimed happily and a light while aura of chakra engulfed her. **

"**Yes Kyuubi"**

"**My friend says that he's her cousin"**

"**What's her name?"**

"**Her names Mui no Ookami(3)" She said. Naruto heard Kyuubi cry out in happiness and then chuckle.**

"**That is my cousin!" He roared loudly and happily. He smiled and let Da trace her hands over his face, lightly running over his features, like creating a picture in her mind. **

"**I'm keeping your face in my mind, so no matter where I am I'll be able to pick you out of no where!" Da said as if reading his mind and smiled. Naruto was happy and picked her up. She squeaked and held on tight. He smiled and pulled her close so he wouldn't drop her. Then he walked out of the alley way with a new family member. **

**-End of Flashback-**

To say that the people were scared and shocked was an understatement. They demanded to know why he went back there and brought her out with a smile on his face. He told them who he was and then told them that he was taking her with him. He knew where she would be safe from people and the country wasn't that far away. Sure he didn't find a teacher in that time, but he found a piece family. When he got to Kiri he stopped by Tazuna's home and got nearly tackled to the ground. From there on it went up for Da and she was adopted into the family, she immediately got along with Inari and Tsunami went crazy over her, happy to have another girl in the family. He saw that smiled on Da's face towards him saying 'Thank you the whole world Naru for my new life'.

He loved that Memory more then most since he was able to change someones life like a few others he did. He then set back to work after he saw that his clones were coming back.

**-Ruin Village-**

The village grew worse as they lost more and more alliances as they found out about Naruto. They didn't know how big Naruto had an impact on their lives, now it was too late as they slowly declined in numbers. People left mainly, but many more died before they had the chance to make that choice. Sakura stood on the monument, on Tsunade's head. She didn't understand it at all. Life was great since Sasuke returned then it went down hill all in one night. She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was darkening every night. Each night it got darker then the last Sakura noted. She didn't know why, but it was tied to Naruto it was all she knew. It all happened because **he** left.

_'How **SELFISH!**' _she screamed in her mind. She thought Naruto needed to help the village since the village gave him so much. It steamed her too much and she knew that the only way that the village would get back to the way it was if she dragged him back, kicking and screaming and have him do everything in his power to give back to the village he left behind. Running to the front of the village he grabbed her pack and ran out, hopping that she could find them sooner rather then later. With her mind set she went off faster the she had ever before.

**-Sasuke-**

He stood on cluster of trees, tracking the group that went after Naruto. He lost their trail for a while, but as he stood there he noticed movement beyond the tree lines out of the farthest group of trees. Letting his eyes look farther he saw it was the group and smiled and ran off to get to them.

Me: Yes I know, PEPTOBISMAL is coming....RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!

Kami: **Screams horribly and runs to her room-**

Nel/Temari: REVEIEW BEFORE WE GET EATTEN!!!!!!

(1)-COME ON YOU KNOW IT'S **GODSON** and yes in here he and Tsunade did _something_ to have this.

(2)- If you miss this I swear to god you are the worst fan in the history of history

(3)- The Six tailed wolf

See if you can name a few of the people that was listed and guess future people please, see if you get them correct!


End file.
